


Off the Hinges

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drug Use, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-22
Updated: 2006-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Draco presents Harry with an offer he wouldn't dream of refusing.





	Off the Hinges

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Beta:** [](http://pir8fancier.livejournal.com/profile)[**pir8fancier**](http://pir8fancier.livejournal.com/)  
 **A/N:** Requested by and written for crystallekil[](http://hailiebu.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

The door swung open with great force, slamming against the wall. “WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS SHIT?!!!!” Harry shouted at the top of his voice.  
  
“Harry, calm down!” Hermione squealed, jumping to her feet.   
  
Draco quickly threw himself in front of her in a chivalrous attempt to shield her naked body from Harry’s eyes.   
  
“OH! For Merlin’s sake, Malfoy!” Harry cringed at the site of _Draco’s_ nudity.  
  
Hermione couldn’t help but giggle. She wrapped her arms around Draco’s waist and covered his private area with her hands.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. “You actually think that’s helping, Hermione?” Harry scoffed, turning his head. “I cannot believe this is happening. I cannot believe that you are shagging Malfoy on the floor of a dusty old room. It’s utterly disgusting!”   
  
“First of all, _Potter_ ,” Draco drawled, “get the stick out of your arse. Hermione and I are not shagging on the _floor_ , there’s a blanket.”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes again, folding his arms across his chest..  
  
“Secondly,” Draco continued, “there is nothing disgusting about Hermione and I shagging. We’re quite brilliant together, actually.”  
  
Hermione kissed Draco’s shoulder, nuzzling it for a moment.  
  
“Besides, this is none of your damn business. Why do you care who Hermione shags anyway? Seems to me there’s a Weasley somewhere waiting for you to wank them off.”  
  
“Fuck you, Malfoy. I was **not** wanking Fred! I’ve told you a million times, he was having a reaction to a new product and asked me to...apply some ointment for him.”  
  
Draco and Hermione both guffawed at Harry’s lamer than lame attempt to yet again deny his homosexuality.  
  
“Stop laughing at me!” Harry whined.  
  
“Potter, you’re so gay. Why don’t you just admit it? Hermione and I will let you join us,” Draco teased. “I mean, I know you’re used to being in the closet. You did live in one for the first eleven years of your life after all.”   
  
Hermione gasped and smacked Draco on the back of the head. “That’s going too far, Draco,” she scolded.   
  
Harry turned back to Hermione. With his hands perched on his hips, he clucked his tongue. “Real nice boyfriend you chose, Hermione, real nice.”  
  
“Does he know how _gay_ he looks right now?” Draco whispered very loudly.  
  
“I think he looks quite sexy,” Hermione replied in the same purposely false whisper.  
  
“Quite, yes. I think gay is the new sexy, don’t you?”  
  
“What the bloody hell is going on? Have you two been smoking something?” Harry demanded, fighting the urge to look at the naked pair in front of him.  
  
“As a matter of fact,” began Draco as he walked over to retrieve something from the only desk still left in the abandoned classroom, “we have. Care for some?” He held the remains of a joint out to Harry.  
  
“Shit, Hermione! He’s turning you into a bloody Slytherin. What on earth has gotten into you?”  
  
“Draco has, twice today, actually. He’s brilliant. Want to borrow him?”  
  
“HERMIONE!!!” Harry shouted, yet again.  
  
“Potter, drop the false outrage. If you were really so appalled, you would have left by now.” Draco raised his eyebrow, re-lit the joint and took a drag, then held it out to Harry.  
  
Harry sighed deeply, walked closer to Draco and accepted the offering. He dragged heavily on the joint and coughed repeatedly as the thick smoke spurted out of his mouth. “Where’d you get this?” he asked in a horse voice.  
  
“Zabini,” Hermione and Draco replied together, then both laughed and wrapped their arms around each other.  
  
Harry toked some more, then passed the stub of joint back to Hermione. “S’good shit,” Harry admitted in a much more relaxed tone.  
  
Hermione captured Draco’s mouth, exhaling smoke into him. He tossed his head back and blew several smoke rings into the air in a dramatic display.  
  
“So, you interested or what, Potter?” Draco asked as Hermione nibbled her way across his shoulder.  
  
“Interested in getting stoned? Um, thought that was obvious.”  
  
“Is he always this thick?”  
  
“Yes,” Hermione answered, lifting her head for just a moment.  
  
“Interested in _us_ , brainiac,” Draco huffed.  
  
“Er, um...I...um.”  
  
Hermione blew more smoke into Draco’s mouth. He then grabbed Harry by the arm, pulled him toward them and covered Harry’s mouth with his own. As, Hermione had done, Draco exhaled the smoke into Harry’s mouth, but he didn’t release him as Hermione had done. He reached his hand up to the back of Harry’s head, holding their mouths together.   
  
“Do it, Draco,” Hermione urged her lover on. “Give him your tongue. He won’t resist, will you, Harry?”  
  
Harry moaned into Draco’s mouth. Draco took that as permission granted and slipped his tongue into Harry’s smoke-filled mouth. Harry started to push him away, but his attempt was obviously half-hearted. While pushing against Draco’s chest with one hand, Harry’s other was on pressed tightly on Draco’s back.  
  
Hermione bit her lip and after a quick squeeze of Draco’s bum, she slipped behind Harry. Snaking her arms around his waist, she began to unfasten the buttons of his jeans.   
  
Harry did pull back now. He spun around to face Hermione, gasping with surprise. Hermione took the opportunity of Harry’s open mouth to pull him into a kiss. Her tongue darted into his mouth instantly.  
  
“Oh, you two are so sexy. You’re so good, love,” Draco cooed to Hermione. “Potter, for once in your pathetic life don’t be a wanker. Hermione and I can either rock your utterly boring world or you and I can get into yet another senseless battle of my wits against your angsty, boy-who-lived-in-the-closet, rage.”  
  
Harry pulled away from Hermione and glared at Draco.  
  
“It’s your decision, Potter. What’ll it be?” Draco hooked his fingers under the waistband of Harry’s jeans and gave him his most seductive look; the ‘out of the corner of his eye, crooked smile, eyebrow cocked’ look that won Hermione over in the first place.  
  
Harry glanced at Hermione, who licked her top lip, then grinned encouragingly.  
  
“I don’t know...I mean, that is, I haven’t really done _much_ with a guy,” Harry stuttered, nervously, looking at floor as he shuffled his feet.  
  
“That’s not how it looked when I walked in on you and theTweasley in the broom closet,” Draco chuckled, then turned Harry’s head toward him. Quite seriously and very uncharacteristically, Draco smiled at Harry, not a smirk, not a know-it-all grin, but an honest to goodness smile. “Stay. We’ll make it worth your while. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” Draco undid the rest of the buttons on Harry’s jeans and began to lift his t-shirt. “Well, what’s your decision, Potter?”  
  
“What exactly do you want to do to me?” Harry’s voice came out in a whisper.  
  
“I want to make you feel good for a change,” Draco replied. Harry’s eyes went wide with disbelief. “I also want to prove to you what a bloody brilliant lover I am.”  
  
“Quite sure of yourself, as usual, I see.” Harry smirked.  
  
“Gods, Harry! He has a right to be!” Hermione whispered in Harry’s ear. “He’s brilliant…Truly brilliant. His tongue, ooh, it’s like a snake...the way it slithers across and _into_ my–your body. You’ll be in heaven, Harry.”  
  
Harry nodded slightly, allowing Draco to lift his t-shirt up over his head. Draco tossed the shirt on the floor and ran his hands down Harry’s chest and over his stomach. He stopped with his hands on Harry’s hips. “You have to say it, Potter.”  
  
“Yes,” Harry whispered.  
  
“Yes, what?” asked Hermione.  
  
Looking Draco directly in the eye, Harry loudly and clearly declared, “I want to stay. I want to _be_ with you.” he admitted, in a breathy voice.  
  
Draco quickly pushed Harry’s jeans and boxers down. “Sit,” he ordered.  
  
Harry awkwardly sat down on the blanket which had been spread on the floor. Draco started to take off Harry’s shoes so he could remove his clothing fully, but Hermione took over, saying, “Kiss him again, Draco. Touch him.”  
  
Draco crawled up Harry’s body, but paused centimeters from Harry’s mouth. “I want _him_ to say it.” Draco breathed against Harry’s lips.  
  
Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. “Kiss me, Malfoy,” he hummed.  
  
“Tell me you want me to.”  
  
“I just did.”  
  
“No, you git. Like this.” Draco lowered his voice and spoke with desire and lust and sex, “I want you to kiss me Malfoy. I want your lips on mine. I want your delicious tongue in my mouth. I want to taste you.”  
  
Harry’s chest was heaving from his increasing desire. His cock had hardened considerably. It rubbed against Draco’s side. Draco sucked in his breath, but kept his eyes locked with Harry’s.  
  
Harry licked his lips. “Malfoy, I want you to kiss me. I want...I want....oh fuck!” Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and thrust his cock into it. “I want you to get me off. Make me come, Malfoy. I want to come for _you_. I want your hands all over my body. I want your mouth, your tongue all over my body. Please, Malfoy, kiss me, touch me, suck me, fuck me, please.”  
  
Draco looked at Hermione. The two of them gaped at Harry.  
  
“And here I thought you were jealous because _Draco_ was shagging _me_ ,” Hermione chuckled. “Apparently, it was the other way around.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Hermione,” Harry muttered, not taking his eyes from Draco.   
  
“Hey, don’t apologize to me, Harry. I always knew you were gay. I thrilled that you’re finally coming out of the closet.”  
  
Draco lifted Hermione’s hand to kiss it, “I think he’s just blown the door off the bloody hinges.”  
  
“Well,” Hermione commented in a surprisingly Draco-like tone, “you better show the new kid around then.”  
  
“Hermione, hold my hands,” Harry asked in a quivering voice.  
  
“Pardon me?”  
  
“My hands, my wrists...hold them down. I want Draco to take me, have his way with me. Please,” Harry begged, lying back and holding his arms over his head.  
  
Draco stared at Harry and nodded to Hermione. “I’ll make it up to you later, love. I promise.”  
  
“I have no doubt about that,” Hermione winked, then knelt behind Harry’s head, holding his wrists firmly against the blanket.  
  
Draco couldn’t take his eyes off Harry’s body. “Do you have any idea how often I’ve dreamed of having you laid out before me like this?”  
  
Harry’s entire body shivered; his mouth fell open and his cock twitched as it hardened further.  
  
“Do you fantasize about me, Potter?”  
  
“All. The. Time,” Harry moaned.  
  
“Tell me about it,” Draco urged.  
  
“Touch me, Malfoy, please. Kiss me.”  
  
“Not until you tell me, Potter.”  
  
Harry squirmed around on the blanket. Hermione kept a firm grasp on his wrists. “I think about you every time I stroke myself,” Harry confessed. “Now, please touch me.”  
  
Draco looked up at Hermione. “He doesn’t know how to play, does he?”  
  
“Apparently not,” she chuckled, then leaned over Harry’s face and licked his earlobe. “He likes to be told how sexy he is, how much he’s wanted, how important he is. Underneath his pompous facade is a needy, little, insecure boy.”  
  
Harry looked at Draco questioningly.  
  
“She’s right Potter. Flatter me. Tell me you’re dying for some boy loving.”  
  
“No...I mean, I’m not dying for _boy_ loving.”  
  
Draco’s eyebrow perked up and his mouth instantly formed into a smirk.   
  
“I only want _you_ ,” Harry quickly added.  
  
Draco gasped, dove down to capture Harry’s mouth once again. Harry lifted his head off the ground, forcefully smashing his lips against Draco’s.   
  
“Oh, Gods!” Hermione panted. “Harry, pull back, I want to see your tongues,” she demanded.  
  
Harry let his head drop back to the floor, not caring how much it smarted. He darted his tongue out hungrily summoning Draco to him.  
  
Draco flicked his tongue against Harry’s. The two boys twisted their tongues together, both breathing heavily and squirming with desire. Draco threw his leg over Harry’s body, straddling him on the blanket.  
  
“Isn’t he good, Harry?” Hermione cooed. “Isn’t he the most beautiful boy you’ve ever seen?”  
  
Draco pulled back, wanting to hear Harry’s response.   
  
“Gods yes!”  
  
“Tell him.”  
  
“You’re beautiful, Malfoy. I’ve always thought so.” Harry moaned loudly when Draco rewarded him by flicking his tongue against his pert nipple. “In third year when you stopped slicking your hair back, I would imagine running my hands through it. You have the best hair in the school.”  
  
Draco licked and nipped his way down Harry’s stomach. He very quickly and teasingly licked the head of Harry’s cock.  
  
“Oh. Merlin! I’ve imagined my cock in your perfect mouth so many times I can’t even count. I can close my eyes and instantly picture your gorgeous blonde hair down between my legs.”  
  
Draco moaned, but paused and looked up. “Who else has sucked your cock, Harry?” he asked, seriously.  
  
“Fred...and George, but I called them Draco. I always called them Draco. They didn’t mind. I never did much to them in return, though. They knew how much I wanted to be with you. They were the only one’s who knew.”  
  
“Say it.”  
  
“Say what?”  
  
“Call _me_ Draco.”  
  
“ _Draco_ ” Harry breathed the name and then moaned as if it had given him intense pleasure to say it...at last.  
  
“Oh, shit, _Harry_ ,” Draco groaned, stalking up to kiss Harry hard on the mouth.  
  
“Draco, if you don’t touch my cock, I’m going to die. Please, I’ve been waiting for this moment for years, please. I want...no, I _need_ you.”  
  
That one word did the trick. Draco slid down Harry’s body and wrapped his hand around the base of Harry’s shaft. He stroked a few times, keeping his eyes locked with Harry’s. Draco grinned, and then lowered his head slowly, pressing the flat of his tongue against Harry’s rock hard cock as he took him further into his mouth.  
  
Harry moaned loudly. “Oh! OH! You’re a _God_ Draco!   
  
Draco licked his way back up and then slid down and back, spreading Harry’s legs apart. He circled the tight pucker of muscles around Harry’s entrance with his tongue. Harry gasped at the sensation, and muttered Draco’s name.   
  
Hermione was dripping wet watching Draco’s magnificent tongue dip into her best friend’s arse. She was so happy that they had finally gotten together. She glanced at Harry’s face. His eyes were hooded, brow furrowed, mouth hanging open. His breathing was ragged.  
  
“Draco, stop,” Hermione warned. “You’re going to finish him off already.”  
  
Draco lifted his head and looked up at Harry. “Really? Already?” he asked with a mix of surprise and pride in his tone.  
  
Harry nodded. “So...bloody...good. Please let me come in your mouth, please, Draco. I want you swallow me. I want you to taste what you do to me.” Harry bucked his hips up off the blanket. “I want to fuck that perfect mouth.”  
  
Draco shivered. “If I let you fuck my mouth, you have to let me fuck your arse.” Draco licked his finger and quickly slipped it behind Harry’s balls to tease his entrance. He dipped his finger in just a bit. “Oh, Merlin, you’re nice and tight. Have the Tweasleys’ cocks been in here?”  
  
“Oh...oh...no, no. I only want you in there.”   
  
“Say it properly.”  
  
“I only want _your_ cock in my arse, Draco. Only yours.”  
  
Draco pushed his finger in further, hooking it up, but purposely not going for the spot he knew would set Harry over the edge. He quite enjoyed Harry teetering on the edge, hungry for him....begging for him. “Tell me how you want to do it; then I’ll let you come,” Draco said, bending down and teasingly running his tongue up Harry’s shaft again.  
  
“Fuck...oh....fuck. I want to sit on your lap. I want to wrap my arms and legs around you. I want you to bury your precious cock deep into my arse so I can ride you. I want you to kiss me hard and suck my neck, while I ride you. I want you to bite me and leave marks, _your_ marks, all over me. I want you to brand me as yours. I want you to own me.”  
  
Draco was ready to melt, to give in and give himself to Harry. He took a deep breath to regain his control. “I already do own you, Potter. You _belong_ to me. You will not be with the Tweasley’s any more. Understood?”  
  
“Yes...never again,” Harry panted. “Haven’t even seen them since last summer.”  
  
“When I want to fuck you, I will owl you. You will drop whatever you are doing and come to me immediately. Understood?”  
  
“Gods, yes! Immediately...run to Draco...run, yes.”  
  
“You’re an eager little slut, aren’t you?”  
  
“Yes, _your_ slut. Draco’s slut, only Draco’s. Please, Draco, I need to come...please.” Harry begged. He would have promised Draco just about anything. He needed release badly. He pushed his arse forward, engulfing both of Draco’s fingers which were now wriggling around inside.  
  
Draco slid his fingers out of Harry’s arse, resulting in a moan much louder than the previous ones. Precome streamed out of Harry’s yearning cock. Draco planted his hands on the blanket on either side of Harry’s hips and lowered his mouth down over Harry’s rock hard erection. He wrapped his lips around the shaft just tight enough to pleasure Harry, but loose enough so that Harry could move freely. His silver blonde hair hung down, tickling Harry’s skin.  
  
“Fuck him, Harry,” Hermione urged. “Fuck Draco’s mouth.”  
  
Harry bucked his hips up and down, wildly fucking Draco’s mouth. “I can’t hold back anymore,” he groaned.  
  
“Come for Draco, Harry. He’s yours, he’s all yours. You come for your Draco, now!”  
  
Hearing Hermione order him to come sent him over the edge. His release shot deep down into Draco’s throat. Draco tightened his mouth around Harry, milking every last drop out of him.  
  
“OH...OH...FUCK...DRACO!!!!” Harry shouted, and then collapsed down hard against the floor.  
  
Draco lifted his head and nodded at Hermione. She immediately released Harry’s arms. He sprang up and grabbed Draco’s head, crashing their mouths together. He shoved his tongue inside, wanting desperately to taste himself in Draco’s mouth.   
  
Draco rubbed his aching cock against Harry’s spent one. Harry pushed Draco’s face back and gasped. “This,” he wrapped his hand around Draco’s erection, “in me...now...please,” Harry begged again.  
  
Draco jumped to his feet to fetch the lube, but Hermione had beaten him to it. He crushed his mouth against hers forcefully. “You _are_ the most clever Witch around. Very smart to bring this, you were.”   
  
“I knew he wouldn’t be able to resist you once he saw you naked,” Hermione smiled.  
  
“Thank you. I owe you multiple orgasms.”  
  
“Hang on...you two _planned_ this?” Harry’s eyes went wide.  
  
“Who do you think sent you that anonymous owl telling you where Draco and I would be today?” Hermione giggled.   
  
Harry furrowed his brow.  
  
“Don’t get that look, Harry. You should be honored. Draco and I only started shagging to make you jealous. I mean, we’ve enjoyed it, but his real goal has always been you.”  
  
Harry bit his lip in a failed attempt to hold back his enormous grin.  
  
“So you two aren’t _in love_ or anything?”  
  
Draco and Hermione looked at each other and burst out laughing. “Lord no, Harry,” Hermione informed him.  
  
Harry hooked on arm around Draco’s waist, pulling their bodies tightly together. With only his hand, he summoned the chair from the corner of the room. He pushed Draco down into the chair and grabbed the lube from him. With much pleasure, Harry used both hands to coat Draco’s cock thoroughly with the lubricant, then he straddled the chair and moved toward Draco.  
  
“This might hurt at first,” Draco warned him thoughtfully.  
  
“I don’t care, just want you inside,” replied Harry, as he lowered himself into position over Draco’s cock, then slowly, very slowly sat down. He and Draco both moaned repeatedly. Draco fought the urge to thrust upward.   
  
Finally, when Draco was balls deep in Harry’s arse, Harry threw his arms around Draco’s neck. “Merlin,” he groaned.  
  
“Does it hurt?”  
  
“Feels...amazing,” Harry exhaled the words into Draco’s ear.  
  
“You’re so bloody tight.” Draco bit down hard on Harry’s shoulder, sucking, branding him as he requested. Now that he finally had Harry, he’d be damned if he was going to let anyone else touch him.  
  
Harry’s mind was racing. He couldn’t believe he was being fucked by Draco Malfoy. He grabbed onto the back of the chair and moved back and forth, riding Draco. He tossed his head back, offering his neck to Draco once again.   
  
Draco clamped his teeth against Harry’s neck, biting, sucking and licking as he moved his hips in time with Harry’s movements. Their mouths locked, tongues frantically dove into the other mouth.   
  
Draco was close, so close. He reached his hand down to stroke Harry’s cock, which was wonderfully hard again.   
  
“Gods, yes...Draco...faster, faster,” Harry pleaded, rocking back and forth quicker now.  
  
Harry’s cock exploded, his warm, sticky release spilled over Draco’s hand and onto both their laps.   
  
Draco held Harry’s hips still and shouted out. “MINE!!!!” as he marked his territory, coming hard inside Harry’s arse.  
  
Draco pulled Harry’s face to his and kissed him repeatedly, attentively, gratefully.  
  
They heard a deep moan from the corner of the room and both whipped their heads around to see Hermione standing in front of the window. One hand was cupped over her breast and the other was slipping out from between her legs. A golden-orange glow shone on her, casting a halo effect around her thick curly hair.   
  
“That was beautiful,” she sighed, contently, and then glanced out the window.   
  
Harry blushed and buried his face into Draco’s neck.  
  
Draco breathed into Harry’s ear, “It’s always been you, Harry, since Madam Malkin’s.” He glanced at Hermione again, then wrapped his arms around Harry, chuckling softly. “And they _rode_ off into the sunset,” he whispered, embracing Harry, possessively.  
  
  


  



End file.
